


In Her Eyes

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: The One with the Supernatural Boys [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, no sense of self-preservation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been revealed as prophet, and Michael has made it his objective to protect you not only from outside forces, but also from yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi! Could you do a michael fic where the reader is a prophet and chooses to go with the angels when they come for her? She's really anxious and never stops writing because of the visions so he stops by regularly to make sure she's eating and stuff?

“You don’t eat.”  
“Mhm.” I hummed, the sense of the words lost to me.  
“F/N.”  
“Huh.”  
I couldn’t stop now. I had to get this all down before the currently still razor-sharp memory began to fade.  
“F/N, look at me.”  
“Really?” I mumbled with fake astonishment, hoping my reply fit whatever whoever had said, since I still hadn’t actually caught what they were talking about.  
My focus finally broke when the intruder to my sanctuary lifted my chin with two fingers until my eyes fell on him and I broke into a weak smile.  
“Michael.” I sighed happily.  
Irrational as I knew it was to have a crush on the archangel assigned to protect me, I had missed him. His displeased, almost angry expression confused me.  
“Is something wrong?” I asked.  
“You did not hear a word I said just now, did you?” he replied gruffly.  
“No no, I heard you.” I said, which was not a complete lie, but I still cringed when he raised a doubtful eyebrow. “I… I just didn’t register the meaning.”  
He clenched his jaw, his disappointment evident.  
“Michael,… we’ve talked this through. I can’t risk losing any of this. Any of what I’m shown. Somebody might need it. Maybe soon.”  
“I believe the last time I was here we also established the fact that you won’t be able to write anything down if you don’t get enough sustenance and rest. When did you last eat? Or sleep?”  
“Yesterday.”  
“What day, F/N?”  
“I just told you. Yesterday.”  
“Of the week?”  
“Of the-“Was he serious? “Tuesday, silly.”  
“F/N… It’s Friday.”  
“What? No. That’s impossible.”  
“I can assure you it is not. Now, do I have t force you to leave your writing be, or do you comply willingly?”  
“Why do you care?” I asked with narrowed eyes.  
From the beginning, I had found his interest in me and my wellbeing… curious. The other angels didn’t seem to give a rat’s ass whether I ate or not. If I asked for food, they would make sure it was provided, but that was about the extent of their concern for me.  
To my astonishment, his cheeks took on a pinkish hue and he looked away, only returning his eyes to me when I spoke again.  
“Michael?”  
“Will you promise to take a break, if I tell you the reason?”  
I nodded slowly, not knowing what to expect, put down my pen, and shoved the paper I had been scribbling away on out of my immediate reach, crossing my arms with a resigned sigh.  
“What would you like to eat?” he asked, instead of telling me what I suddenly wanted to know very much.  
“I’m not-“  
The protest died on my lips when I realized that I was indeed hungry. Very. Uninvited, my subconscious taunted me with a memory of the most succulent, delicious, tender steak I had ever had. Before I even had a chance to realize he was gone, Michael returned, in his left hand a takeaway bag from the very restaurant at which I had had the aforementioned steak, in his left – a bottle of red wine.”  
“I understand red wine is supposed to ideally accompany steak.” he said, not quite hitting the nonchalant note he seemed to be aiming for.  
The smile I broke into hopefully did not betray the soft feelings warming my heart.  
“You didn’t have to go to such lengths.” I told him, gesturing to the bag and bottle as he set them down on the table in front of me.  
I tried to snatch back my pen and paper to jot down another word or two before eating, but he was faster than me. He swooped both items up and hid them away in a cupboard, out of my sight and reach for the time being.  
“No. You agreed to take a break.” He reminded me sternly.  
“And if memory serves, you promised to tell me why you are making such a fuss about it in the first place.” I retorted.  
“And I will. After you hold up your end of the bargain.”  
“It’s not very nice of you to keep a lady waiting.”  
“I suppose I could be nicer, if the lady were more cooperative.”  
“Fine.” I huffed and got up to grab a glass, plate and some cutlery.

My memory hadn’t done the steak justice. I dug in like there was no tomorrow after the first piece had touched my tongue and the flavor filled my mouth. A perfectly prepared piece of meat like that did not need any sides, but I still devoured the potato wedges it came with anyway. And then there was of course the other part of my meal.  
“Where on earth did you get that wine?” I asked after taking a sip, peering at Michael from the corner of my eye.  
He was leaning against the wall, not quite watching me, but not really looking at anything else either. The other angels, the ones usually guarding me here in the middle of nowhere, used to do that until I put my foot down and banned them from the rooms they were providing for me. Or rather, I had tried t do so, but it had taken a visit from Michael and his agreement before I got my way. With them, it had bothered, had positively annoyed me, but when Michael did it, I actually found it… kind of comforting.  
“Italy.”  
“What?” I gulped. “You went all the way to Italy just to get a bottle of wine for me?”  
“I did. That surprises you?”  
“Well… yeah. It’s quite an effort for such a small thing. Not sure if the end justifies the means here…”  
“It was nothing.” he insisted, and I shrugged, not knowing how to reply to that, and instead helped myself to another glass of the delicious liquid.  
“Now that I’ve eaten, will you tell me why you are so insistent? I mean, it’s not like I’m irreplaceable. If I should forget to eat long enough to drop dead, another prophet will be revealed to take my place. You think I don’t know that?”  
“That is what you think? That anybody can just swoop in and resume if you-“  
“Come on, you know it’s true.”  
He shook his head, seemingly disappointed by the low opinion I had of myself.  
“I hope when I tell you my reasons, it shows you how wrong you are.”  
“Then get it over with.” I pressed.  
“No. Not yet.”  
“Oh, man. You can’t be serious! I had dinner. What more do you want???”  
“Sleep.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Sleep. You have not done so in days. After you rest, I will tell you what you wish to know.”  
Once more, I narrowed my eyes at him. Why was he stalling? Well, two could play that game. I took another drink and settled in for a battle of wills.

I lost. Only dimly remembering how the rest of the evening played out, I Woke up in my bed. And I was not alone. Furrowing my brow, I tried to think while swallowing back the fuzzy taste in my mouth.  
“Michael?” I asked, my voice a little raw.  
I felt his arms around me, and as he realized that I was awake, he tried to move away, but I tightened my fingers in his shirt against his chest to keep him where he was.  
“Don’t go. Please.” I said, reveling in his proximity more than I probably should. “What happened?”  
He relaxed next to me before answering.  
“You fell asleep last night, still sitting in you chair.” He said lowly.  
“I’ve never fallen asleep sitting up before. I guess there’s a first time for everything.”  
Like waking up in the arms of an archangel…  
“I believe the wine helped as well.” Michael pointed out.  
“I did not have the whole bottle, did I?” I asked, cringing at the mere thought.  
“I am afraid so.”  
“What then?”  
“I carried you here. But when I tried to lay you down, you would not let go of me.”  
“So you stayed?”  
“Of course.”  
I thought about this for a while, until last night’s deal weaseled its way into my mind again. Slowly opening my eyes, I finally realized how incredibly close he truly was, and my gaze flickered to his lips. I would barely have had to move at all to kiss him.  
“I’ve eaten.” I whispered, licking my own lips.  
His eyes followed the movement carefully.  
“Yes.” he confirmed.  
“I’ve slept. Rather well, I might say.”  
“Yes.”  
“Don’t you think it’s time to fulfill your promise?”  
“I…” he hesitated.  
Really?  
“Oh, come on!!!” I exclaimed, pushing away from his embrace and sitting up. “I’ve done what you asked for! Why can’t you just- Do you really hate me so much you can’t even answer one simple question?!?”  
“F/N, I-“  
“No! You know what? Forget it. I’ll be at my desk.”

After a quick detour to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I went exactly to said desk. Michael was already waiting for me there when I arrived. I made a special point of not looking at him while retrieving my pen and paper from where he’d stashed them last night. Then I sat down, getting ready to pick up my writing where I had left off last night.  
“I do not hate you.” Michael’s voice cut through the silence.  
“Good for you.”  
“F/N… Please listen to me. I will… I WANT TO tell you why I care.” he implored.  
With a sigh, I put down my pen and lifted my eyes to his sad, pleading face. It was an unfamiliar sight. Even though usually softer towards me than around others, he tended to wear a stern, nearly immovable expression. Now, though, he seemed almost… afraid.  
“Alright. I’m listening.”  
“Usually, when there is a prophet appointed, the archangel assigned to them does not come into direct contact with them, unless they need to be defended. When you were revealed as prophet… I quickly felt a strange pull towards you. The urge to protect you. Against anything. Not because I have to, but because I want to. When I am in the same room with you, when you look at me…  
A lot of things have happened, not too long ago, to show me that I am certainly no hero. Sometimes, it seems to me that I am not even much of an angel anymore. But when you look at me, I feel like I do not need to be.  
I care about you, because it seems that to you, it would suffice if I were just a man, nothing more.”


	2. I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happend the when you last saw Michael is doing your head in.

Chucking my pen aside in frustration, I combed my hands into my hair and groaned loudly. Since Michael had spoken to me a few days ago, I had not been able to write down a single word. I hadn’t seen him since then, either. His words had left me speechless, and he seemed to have taken my lack of response ad a rejection and consequently disappeared.

Honestly, I didn’t know how to deal with this. My starry-eyed crush on him (though, as I had begun to ask myself, was that really all it was?) notwithstanding, Michael was still a freaking archangel, and I was his prophet. Just him telling me he felt like he could be… a normal person around me was not a free ticket to tell him I was in love with him. Basically, all he had told me was that I was easy to be around. Nothing more. I was probably reading way too much into his words. I had a tendency to do that.

I’d tried not to think about it. I really had. But it was no use. As much as I wanted to concentrate on what I had seen, and on writing it down, thoughts of Michael kept crawling back to me.

It couldn’t go on like that.

“Michael!” I called.

Nothing.

“Michael, I need to talk to you!”

Still no response.

“Please?”

Again, my request remained unanswered, and I huffed. Fine. If it was required, I would resort to more drastic measures.

“Michael, I swear, if you don’t show yourself right this instant, I will never eat anything again!” I threatened.

Before I knew it, he stood right in front of me.

“What is it you want?” he asked, his cool, level tone not betraying anything he might or might not feel for me.

Suddenly, I was at a loss for words again. Whatever it was I had meant to say to him before, it was gone the moment I saw him.

“I…” I began, desperately fishing for words. “I think we should talk.”

“What about?” came his hesitant reply.

“Can you please sit down? I feel like I’m on trial with the way you’re standing there like that.”

He nodded stoically and pulled a second chair closer to my desk so he could have a seat.

“Thank you. As to what we should talk about… I think I ought to tell you that I have not written down a single word since I last saw you.”

I watched his reaction closely, and found his eyes widening ever so slightly at my words.

“I’m not sure why that fact would mean a conversation between us is required.”

“Because… Because what you said to me before you left is the reason why I can’t write. I keep thinking about it, and I don’t know what it means, but I know what I want it to mean, but I’m pretty sure that’s not it, and it’s driving me crazy!” I blurted out without breathing.

This time, it was Michael who was rendered speechless while I turned a particularly deep shade of crimson under his scrutiny as I tried to recover from my outburst.

“I mean…” I began anew, looking for a way make clear what I meant. “I… I don’t know what I expected when I asked why you cared, but what you said wasn’t it. I wasn’t sure what it meant, and I still don’t know. But… you left before I could ask.”

I saw the movement in his throat as he swallowed, the way his hand twitched where it rested on the table, and told myself to be patient as I waited for a reply. Several long minutes passed before he parted his lips to speak.

“When you were silent after what I said… I took it as confirmation that the sentiments I expressed were unpleasant to you. I assumed you wished me gone, so I left. If I take your meaning correctly now, that was not the case.”

“It really wasn’t. I was just… surprised. And I wasn’t sure how you meant it. I still don’t know.” I admitted.

“I meant what I said. What more could there be to it?” he asked, looking mildly confused.

“Well, what you told me could mean a lot of things. It could mean that you like me as a friend. Or as something else. Or just that I’m easy to be around.”

“I’m… You’re referring to romantic feelings, are you not?”

I should have expected him to be blunt, but his question still caught me off guard.

“Suppose I am, what would you say?”

Again, he just looked at me for a while before he replied.

“I can’t be sure. I have never had romantic feelings for another being before. I have not had the kind of feelings I have when you are involved before, either. They might be of that sort, but…” he drifted off and I bit my lip while I tried to work up the courage to say what I wanted to say next.

I had this little bit of hope that he just might have feelings for me, and the way I wanted him to had med finally realize that what I felt for him was more than just a schoolgirl crush. Taking a deep breath, I decided to put my cards n the table.

“Okay, here goes nothing… I’m going to tell you something, and I think how you feel about that should make it clearer for you how you feel about me. I’m in love with you. I know it’s unreasonable, and probably frowned upon, if not forbidden, but I don’t care. I wasn’t even sure that this was how I felt until a few moments ago, thought it was just a crush, but it’s not. I know that now. Michael, I love you.”

Unsure as I was regarding his possible reply, I was still absolutely certain that the feeling of his lips pressed to mine was not an option I had considered. But it was exactly what I got.

 

It was a pure kiss. Careful. Testing the waters. Soft. Experimental. Maybe almost a little reluctant. Like he was unsure of himself. As if it was his first kiss.

Realization hit me. It probably was. Not that that could ever change tha fact that his simple kiss meant the world to me as I did my best to match his pace and return it.

When he pulled away, there was a soft little smile on both our lips, tingling still with the remnants of what we had just shared.

“I believe I _take your meaning_ , as you put it, but if you can, would you please put it in words? I’d like to hear it.”

His eyes, formerly fixed on my lips, moved up to meet with my own.

“I was very happy when you said you are in love with me. I think what I feel for you is of the same nature.” he whispered.

“That’s enough.” I sighed and leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
